Kotetsu and Izumo fics
by Kiterie
Summary: This is just a bunch of linked one shorts and one shots that starts with them meeting and becoming friends and will eventually be shonen-ai. Putting it as M because eventually there will be implied though I won't post the actual explicit stuff here.
1. Friends From The Start

**Title: **Friends From The Start  
**Pairing: **KoIzu  
**Summary: **Friendship is born between cohorts when Izumo and Kotetsu escape from class.  
**Disclaimer: **I quite obviously don't own Naruto.  
**Dedicated to: **Durgas (art trade)

* * *

Izumo frowned and slumped in his chair, watching the teacher walk back and forth as she went on and on about the rules of shinobi. This was the third time this week that she'd given this particular lecture and he was beginning to wonder if the old hag was going senile. Admittedly nearly half the class had failed the test but the lecture was BORING! He closed his eyes and thunked his head against the desk behind him.

"Hey wanna get outta here?

He cracked one eye open and then the other and stared at the spikey, brown-haired boy that sat behind him, the one with the bandage stretched over his nose. "Kuh... Ko..." he fumbled, trying to remember the other's name.

"Ko's fine," the boy laughed then winced.

Izumo sat up, his eyes going wide as his teacher stormed over to them. "Do the two of you find it funny that we're only three weeks into class and the two of you have both failed the initial exams twice now or do the two of you simply find the rules that guide us as shinobi _funny_?"

"No Shimizu-sensei. Sorry Shimizu-sensei," They responded in unison.

The vein in her forehead pulsed and faced flushed with obvious irritation, the left eyebrow twitching slightly. "Then _SIT_ in your seat the _right_ way and _pay attention_!" She slammed a hand down on Izumo's desk.

He jumped slightly but a part of him had to resist laughing all over again. She looked funny when she was mad. Izumo bit his lip to keep from smiling and tasted blood.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked up and behind him, obviously aiming it at 'Ko' this time. After a long moment she turned and stormed back to the front of the class and began writing on the board as she continued to lecture them.

Izumo scrunched up his nose and sulked. "Couldn't we do something more practical like learning jutsu..." he muttered.

"Psst."

Izumo looked at his teacher who's back was still turned and then over his shoulder at the spikey-haired boy.

"Here." 'Ko' held a piece of paper out.

Izumo grabbed it and unfolded it a small pill rolled out onto his desk. Covering it with one hand he read the note that was scrawled in messy handwriting.

_Izumo~_

_Take this and it'll make you throw up then while you're distracting her I'll sneak out. We can meet up in the bathroom. Promise it won't leave you feeling sick after you throw up._

_~Kotetsu_

Picking up the tablet Izumo looked at it. It meant getting out of another boring lecture and it was really nice outside... He shrugged them popped it in his mouth. It only took a few minutes for him to start feeling the effects. "Shimizu-sensei..."

His teacher turned and looked at him, eyes narrowed. "What now?"

"I don't feel so good." He stood up and walked down the steps towards the front of the classroom, swaying side to side.

"You had better not be faking," she growled.

He managed to hold it in until he got to her desk then his stomach twisted violently and he threw up his lunch all over the top of her desk.

Shimizu jumped backwards. "Ack! Get to the bathroom and then go see the nurse! Somebody go find the janitor to clean this up!"

Izumo ducked out of the classroom and turned towards the bathroom with a barely contained smile on his lips.


	2. Cry Wolfe

****

Title: Cry Wolf

****

Pairing: KoIzu

****

Summary: Best friends get each other into trouble, get each other's backs, and they never break promises.

****

Disclaimer: I quite obviously don't own Naruto.

****

Dedicated to: Durgas Dragon (art trade)

****

Thank you to my beta: Sunlight through Leaves who is also responsible for this idea

****

* * *

Izumo shifted and looked at the pill. "Are you sure we won't get into trouble?"

Shaking his head, Kotetsu laughed. "You'll really throw up so they can't say that you're faking. If anyone gets into trouble it'll be me. We're on lunch so they'll just think you ate something that made you sick."

"We have a test tomorrow though and... I don't want to fail." The first time they'd done it he hadn't seen it as a big deal because the teacher was just lecturing them and that was boring. The second time they'd had a substitute teacher who didn't even know what they were supposed to be studying and the third time class had almost been over anyway.

"Aw come on Izumo it's not like you can't pass it in your sleep." Kotetsu stuck his lip out and looked at him with puppy eyes. "Please, I can't take sitting in class anymore..."

"But..." The guilt he felt over skipping was quickly becoming outweighed by the fact that he wanted to hang out with his new best friend.

Kotetsu bit his lip and furrowed his brow then grinned. "We can go to one of the practice fields and you can help me study!"

Izumo chewed his lip and looked back toward the classroom. "Well..."

"Pleeeeease..." The lip was stuck back out.

"Fine but you really have to study." That would mean it wasn't completely bad for them to skip.

Their teacher came out and whistled to signal the end of lunch and for them all to start heading back inside.

Izumo stuck the capsule between his teeth and held it there as they headed back towards the building. He waited until the were within sight of her before swallowing it. Like before it only took a moment before the nausea hit him and he bent over and threw up all over the grass.

Kotetsu grabbed his arm and steadied him. "Shimizu-sensei! Izumo threw up again!" He pulled Izumo off towards the front door which would be closest to the nurse's office. "I'll take him to the nurse..."

There was a crackle of chakra and a second later Shimizu had both boys' collars in her grip. "Oh no you won't. I'm onto the two of you." She pulled back towards the side door. "You're going to make up all the time you've missed-" she paused long enough to shove them through the doorway,"-in detention."

Once they reached the classroom she shoved them into desks in the front row. "Empty out your pockets."

They did, covering the table with string, practice weapons, toys, a bottle of green goo, and other random things. The pills that Kotetsu had been sneaking Izumo did not however appear among the debris.

Shimizu grabbed the trashcan and swept everything into it. "I don't know what you're doing but you're not going to be doing it in my class anymore."

Izumo sighed, puffing out his cheeks and blowing the air out through pouting lips. His stomach still hurt and his mouth tasted like vomit which made it that much worse.

Kotetsu leaned close and tilted his head. "Sorry. Hey you okay?" he asked, whispering.

Smiling, Izumo nodded then winced. His head hurt and the motion made his vision swim slightly. He rubbed his eyes and it helped. "Yeah I'm fine, just dizzy from throwing up."

"Quiet you two. I put you down here so I could keep you two from plotting, don't make me separate you two." Shimizu glared at them as she passed out papers detailing the human chakra system then continued around the classroom explaining how to fill out the sheet as she handed them out to the rest of the class.

Anko leaned forward and poked them both with pencils. "Here." She grinned as she handed the two pencils over. "By the way, you two are awesome," she whispered.

"We got caught." It didn't seem like that could be very awesome to Izumo.

She continued to grin at them despite the obvious point that Izumo had made. "Yeah but you got away with it three times, that's awesome."

"I can't believe we got caught," Kotetsu muttered scribbling his name on his paper.

"You guys just did the same trick too many times too close together," Anko explained.

Kotetsu rubbed a hand over his face. "Ah... yeah that make sense."

"What are you three whispering about now?" Shimizu asked coming up beside Anko.

Izumo jumped slightly than grabbed his head. "Ah..."

Anko grinned and rubbed the back of her head. "I was just loaning them my pencil Shimizu-sensei."

She frowned for a moment then walked down the steps to the front of the class and continued explaining the intricacies of the chakra system. Picking up a piece of chalk Shimizu quickly sketched the picture on their paper out on the board then started pointing out the eight gates and how they related to a person's chakra paths.

The lines wavered, sparkling, and Izumo rubbed his eyes again then held his head when that only seemed to make it worse. He shook his head though it didn't help either and forced himself to concentrate on the assignment.

Kotetsu poked him lightly in the ribs. "Hey Izumo."

"Hm?" He didn't look over, too busy trying to write his name.

"Shimizu-sensei... Izumo doesn't look so good." Ko's voice pitched slightly higher.

The teacher didn't bother to even turn around. "Oh please, you think I'm going to fall for that again? You two are just trying to get out of classwork."

"But sensei... he _really_ doesn't look..." Ko pleaded.

Izumo turned to smile at Kotetsu, wondering what he was up to and why he sounded so worried. "Ko..." His vision swam again and he slipped out his chair, it seemed slower than it should have and the loud 'thunk' seemed out of place in the otherwise quiet classroom.

"Izumo!"

Blinking, Izumo groaned and tried force his eyes to stay open. His head hurt and he whimpered slightly as he reached up to rub it.

"Are you alright Izumo?"

"I _told_ you he wasn't okay!"

"Hush, Kotetsu."

He still couldn't keep his eyes open and whenever he got them open things were blurry and he couldn't focus his eyes. The most he could figure out was that the teacher and Kotetsu were sitting next to him. He thought he saw other people but they were even more blurry. "My head hurts..." Izumo whined.

"I suspect you have a migraine, Izumo-kun. Are your parents home? I could send for them to come get you?" Shimizu asked.

They'd been gone for two weeks now but that wasn't unusual, he could take care of himself. "Mission."

"I'll take him home." It wasn't an offer, it was stated without room for argument.

"Well..." Shimizu hesitated. "I suppose but I'm sending a note to your parents so take him to your house and they can check on you two there. If I find out this is some kind of ruse again the two of you will be cleaning the academy for the rest of the year."

Kotetsu helped Izumo sit up and then waited for a moment before getting him to his feet, slinging one of Izumo's arms over his shoulders and tucking his own around Izumo's waist.

They headed out the door, stopping every now and then so Izumo could catch his breath and keep from throwing up. "Thanks Ko."

"Sorry, if ya know... if uhm... the stuff I gave you made you..."

Izumo shook his head then swallowed hard when that made him nearly throw up again. "Can't be that, it didn't do it before."

"Sucks bein' sick when your parents are gone. It's okay though cuz you can stay with me and I'll take care of you." Kotetsu tightened his arm around Izumo then pushed the main door open and they headed outside.

"You don't have to."

"Of course I do, you're my best friend." Kotetsu grinned and squeezed him lightly. "That's what we do, next time you'll have to take care of my ass."

Izumo grinned back. "I will. I promise."


	3. Histories Linked

Title: Histories Linked part 3 in the KoIzu stories  
Pairing: KoIzu  
Summary: Izumo's sick and Kotetsu's worried but has it all happened before?  
Disclaimer: I quite obviously don't own Naruto.  
Dedicated to: Durgas (art trade)  
Thank you to my beta: morgainedeshone

* * *

Fingers brushed through his hair and Izumo whined then snuggled a little closer to Kotetsu on the couch. His head felt like it was going to explode and every time he moved or opened his eyes he wanted to scream. It hurt so bad and even though Ko had made him take stuff for it, it didn't help. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. Crying made it worse but he couldn't help it.

"Shh... it'll be okay Izumo. My mom will be home soon and she'll make you feel better, I promise," Kotetsu whispered, hugging him tighter.

They laid there for what seemed like forever before Izumo heard the front door open and Kotetsu pulled away. He whined again and clutched at his friends shirt. It wasn't that the whispering or the petting of his hair made his head hurt less but it was comforting especially since he really wanted his parents right then.

"I'll be right back," Kotetsu whispered, unfurling Izumo's fingers from his shirt.

"Oh so you boys really are here?" The voice was melodic and definitely female.

"Yeah, Mom, Izumo's head hurts really bad. I don't know what to do..." His voice held a worried whine. "And now he's got a fever and... and... it's all my fault..." Kotetsu words wavered and then broke off into sobs.

"Shh... I'm sure that's not true. Come on let's go see what we can do."

The soft pat of bare feet against wood sounded in the hall and even as they approached, Izumo didn't open his eyes or uncurl from the tight little ball he'd unconsciously drawn himself up into.

"Izumo-kun..." The woman cooed softly. "I need you to sit up for me."

The idea of moving even a little was even painful, like his brain was protesting the suggestion of it entirely. "I don't want to... it hurts..."

"I promise I can make it stop hurting if you do."

"She really can," Kotetsu assured, sniffling.

Izumo whimpered but pushed his hands under him and forced himself up, the motion itself was dizzying and he wasn't even halfway up when his stomach inverted itself and he threw up all over again. He started crying in earnest both because it made his head hurt that much more and because of the embarrassment it caused. Rational or not when it was a prank to get out of school it had been different.

"Ko-chan go get some rags and some soapy water."

Sniffling, Izumo hung his head, still refusing to actually open his eyes, and knowing it would hurt if he did.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it hurts to open your eyes doesn't it?" she asked softly.

His chest shuddered slightly as he tried to suppress the tears. "Mmhm..."

Hagane-san brushed her fingers through his hair, tucking it behind his ear. "I need you to open them for a moment and tell me if you see sparkles or dark spots. You just have to do it long enough to do that for me and then you can close them again okay?"

Swallowing, Izumo forced his eyes open. It was harder than he'd realized and hurt as much as he knew it would. Black hair and black eyes swam into view for a moment but he couldn't get his eyes to focus and closed them. Even after he closed his eyes Izumo could still see the blobs and sparkles she'd mentioned floating behind his eyelids. "Am I going blind?"

Stroking his hair, Hagane-san chuckled. "No, you'll be fine you just have a migraine. Izumi-chan used to get them too."

"You-" he sniffed and his voice shook, "-know my mom?" As long as he didn't move he could _almost_ pretend it didn't hurt, but every time sniffed it felt like his brain was on fire.

She laughed again. "Mmhm, she was my best friend when we were your age right up until you and Ko were about a year old. Your mom got migraines a lot and I know a magic trick to make them go away."

The steady pad of feet and sloshing of water gave away Kotetsu's arrival. "So it's not my fault?"

"Of course not, more than likely it was just poor timing."

A wet rag was wiped over Izumo's hands and face then down the front of his shirt. The cool water against his skin felt nice and at the same time made him realize how hot he felt. He wanted to lay back down and not get up again but when he shifted to do so he felt Kotetsu's hands grab his shoulders, steadying him and keeping sitting up.

"Izumo-kun I need you to hold as still as possible while I do what I need to, to make your head stop hurting." Her hands slid along his arms and she pushed the fabric up to his elbows.

Izumo did what he was told, although he felt like he was swaying slightly despite his best attempts to remain upright and still. He felt her fingers wrapped around one wrist and a moment later a needle pricked his skin. It surprised him but it was nothing compared to the pounding in his head so he held still. Several more were inserted and then his pant legs were pushed up as high as they would go and the same thing was done to his legs. He could feel them standing out against his skin and wondered how he looked right then. The needles were twisted and slowly the aching in his skull ebbed until it was no worse than a headache caused by crying for too long.

"You're still running a fever so Kotetsu is going to go get you some water and some medicine to bring it down." Hagane-san spoke softly as she removed each of the long needles.

Kotetsu released his shoulders and the weight beside him on the couch shifted. He was still a little afraid to open his eyes, the overwhelming fear that despite what she'd said he'd be blind. "Thank you, Hagane-san."

"You can open your eyes now little one," she chuckled. "And please, Kotone is fine."

Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment, then opened his eyes. His vision was still a little off but it was already better. Izumo let out the breath he'd been holding. He watched her lay each of the needles out on a scroll and then seal them into it before tucking it away. "Why aren't you and my mom friends anymore?"

"I am still her friend, Izumi-chan and I will _always_ be friends just as I'm sure you and Ko-chan will be." She smiled and pulled his pant legs back down. "Our paths simply took different directions for awhile, somehow they appear to be crossing again. Speaking of which _you_ are staying here until they return. I'll let whoever has been looking after you know but there is no reason for you not to be within my reach if you're having migraines." Kotone chuckled and stood up. "There's no reason for you not to even if you weren't."

"REALLY! He can stay here!" Kotetsu crowed as he came back into the room.

Izumo winced slightly at the over-excited yelling. "Ow."

Ducking his head Kotetsu held the water and the asprin out. "Sorry."

Kotone patted her son on his head. "Mmhm... he needs to get some rest so why don't you take him to your room and get him something to change into so he can sleep."

Even though his head still hurt and he felt kind of miserable otherwise, Izumo smiled. He didn't like staying by himself with just the downstairs landlady there. Even sick, staying with Kotetsu would the best thing ever.


End file.
